Love Next Door
by Satomi-chan
Summary: When Sakura Kinomoto was little, Syaoran Li's family moved next door. Now they both have grown up together, although their relationship is weird, and learn about their feelings for each other.
1. New Neighbour, New Friend

**New Neighbour, New Friend**

'Daddy! Look! There's a van in front of the Kana's and Bill's old house!' A little girl pointed out to her father as they both looked out the large window. Fujitaka lifted up his glasses.

'Ah! I see…they must be the new family moving in.'

'I wonder if they have a little girl my age!' The little one said excitedly. 'We can be best friends and she'll go to my school, and she can come over everyday and we can play with our dolls.'

The girl's older brother came along to have a look. A few girls came out of the van excitedly. He smirked to himself and poked his sister.

'I don't think they'll wanna play with your dollies, Sakura.'

'Touya!' The little girl pushed him away irritably.

'Daddy! Can I go outside to greet them?' Sakura asked Fujitaka. He nodded and said, 'Okay, I'll come too, right after I get something to welcome them with.'

The girl ran outside and stopped at the van. She watched intently as they unpacked things.

The alarm went off in Sakura's room. She slammed the snooze button and went back to sleep. Sakura Kinomoto was no longer the little girl that liked to look out the window, but instead the 15 year-old one that lies here before you.

'Sakura! Wake up, your gonna be late!' A male voice echoed annoyingly in her room. The sheets that kept the sleep girl warm slid off her. She looked up to see a brown haired boy with a black coat standing in her room holding her bed sheets.

'SYAORAN!' She screamed as she covered herself. He closed his eyes and looked away. Sakura had been doing her laundry the night before and decided to just wear on shirt to wash most of her clothes.

'Hurry up!' He yelled as he went out into the hallway closing the door. 'I'm leaving in 5.'

Sakura took a minute to put on her clothes and another to brush her teeth, then she was out the door with Syaoran walking to school.

'You should've had breakfast.' Syaoran said as he looked at her when Sakura's stomach growled. She looked down at her stomach as she held it. 'I know…' She said.

'Did you finish your geography homework?' She stared at him pleadingly.

'Yes.' Syaoran said. 'and no, you can't copy.'  
Sakura punched him. 'What kind of friend are you?'

'A good one.' Syaoran looked at her then smirked. 'Who has to get you up every morning?'

'Not every morning.' Sakura corrected.

'Whatever. You can't copy.'

'_I'll just steal it from him at lunch'_ Sakura thought. 'Fine. But just to let you know, I didn't do it because you weren't there to help me.'

Syaoran stared at her. 'What?' She asked him and pouted. 'You weren't!'

'I'll race you to the school.' Syaoran smirked. The were about a block away from their high school. Kawashima High. Sakura looked at the school surrounded by students then turned to Syaoran who was still smirking at her. She smirked back and squinted her eyes.

'I am so gonna beat you!' Sakura said confidently.

'Oh really now?'

'Yes, really!' Sakura smiled.

'Fine! Let's see!' And with that, Syaoran ran off with Sakura following, screaming after him that that was unfair.

* * *

I know this is a really short chapter but I just wanted it to be introduced. Can I call this my Prologue even though its named a chapter. Anyways Please Review and tell me what needs work. I'm still getting to the story line..but i hope you realize that the people that moved next door was syaoran's family. Thanks for Reading.


	2. New Student

**New Student**

Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li were the two of the most good-looking in their grade. They had been neighbours for 10 years and became the best of friends. Of course school was a different story. They would part once they saw their own friends and treat each other, almost, like the rest of their friends at school.

Since they were neighbours, Sakura knew that most of her girl friends that like Syaoran tried every possible way for them to go over to Sakura's house just to see him. The same thing went for Syaoran and his buddies.

Even though they were very popular, they still remained single and both still had not yet had their first kiss.

'Ha! I won!' Sakura teased as Syaoran and her arrived at the school.

'Sure.' He responded coolly 'Only cause I let you win.'

'No!' She revolted. 'You just can't admit that a girl beat you.' He shook his head and smirked at her, then she left him, before he could say any more, to Tomoyo Daidouji, her best friend.

'Tomoyo!' Sakura greeted gleefully. They walked to Sakura's locker.

'I'm nearly done making your dress.' Tomoyo told her immediately. 'Your going to look stunning!'

'Er…dress?' Sakura looked at her confused as she opened up her locker and piled in her book and hung her coat. 'You made me a dress? What for?'

'For my mother's party! Silly!' Tomoyo looked surprised. 'Didn't I tell you? It's in 5 days!' Sakura looked shocked and let out a 'Ummm….no!'

'I'm sorry! I thought I told you…' Tomoyo said pushing the subject away.

Tomoyo was stunning next to Sakura. She had amethyst eyes and long, flowing dark hair. Sakura's hair was auburn and made it just past her shoulders. Sakura doesn't do much with her hair, unlike Tomoyo who had it different everyday.

Sakura and Tomoyo, after a brief conversation about Tomoyo's crush; refraining from using his name, left for their classes.

Sakura ran into her classroom just as the bell rang. Everyone settled in. Sakura looked over at Syaoran who was talking to a boy beside him. Sakura had never seen the boy before, so she assumed he was new. Sakura took her seat in front of Syaoran. She turned around to say 'hi' to him and the new student. Sakura felt a little uncomfortable as the boy stared at her strangely. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. They didn't get a chance to introduce each other because math class had just started.

'Good morning class'

'Good morning Ms. Saito!' The class chorused blandly.

Before we start, we have a new student today.' Ms. Saito chuckled. 'And I see he has already he has already taken his seat. This is Ichiko Akira. Welcome to Kawashima High.'

Sakura found Akira sorta cute but was annoyed that he kept looking at her. It made her neck hairs stand on end. She wished Syaoran would tell him to stop looking at her. The day went on and Sakura noticed that the Akira guy was in two of the classes she shared with Syaoran, math and phys. ed. The day was finally over and Sakura found Syaoran so they could walk home together.

'So, you know that Akira Ichiko guy?' Sakura asked.

'Yeah. He's my sister's friend's brother.' Syaoran told her. 'Why? You like him?'

'No.' Sakura tried to look disgusted, even if she though he was cute, she didn't like him. She liked no body currently.

'I was just wondering cause you hung out a lot.'

Syaoran laughed. 'I know. I was kidding'

'I knew that.'

'Sure you did.' Syaoran said sarcastically.

'Uh Yeah!' Sakura smiled. 'Anyway, Tomoyo's invited us to her mother's party.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah. It's formal-ish apparently, so you gotta dress up nice.' She smiled at him.

'When is it?' Syaoran asked as they got onto the street where their houses were.

'Umm…' Sakura thought back out loud. 'She said its five days from now.'

'What's the day today?'

'It's the 25th of January.'

'Which makes the party what day?'

'January 30th'

'Akira thinks your hott.'

Sakura stopped for a moment to intake what he just said.

'Okay, see you later Sakura.' Syaoran smirked and was heading towards his house. Sakura shook back into reality.

'Wait! What!

* * *

There:D i have chapter 2 here and chapter 3 ready to type out and be out soon. I hope this is okay... when it comes to my story i have a fairly big introductory then usual. Anyway i'm also writing 2 other fics at the same time. A harry potter one called 'Mischeif Witches' and another CCS one called 'Killing You Softly' which I'm going to type out right now. I think I enjoy writing'Killing You Softly' a little more then this one. Well ...please review and thanks again for reading.


	3. Sakura's Hottness

**Sakura's Hottness**

'He thinks I'm hott?' Sakura stared at Syaoran in disbelief. They were sitting in his living room doing homework…or not.

'That's what I said.' Syaoran said trying to concentrate on his geography.

'Wait! Tell me what happened!' Sakura interrogated with pink tinges in her cheeks.

- Flashback -

In gym class. Third period.

'Hey Syaoran' Akira came after him out of the boys change room. The girls had already started a volleyball game. Syaoran looked at Akira. 'So you know that girl over there…Kinomoto'

'Yeah' Syaoran replied.

'So…' Akira looked at him earnestly.

'So what?' Syaoran was getting irritated and wanted him to get to the point.

'So is she going out with anyone?'

'No.' Syaoran shook his head. There was a sort of glow in Akira's eyes.

'Your friends with her right? So you think you can hook us up?' Syaoran stared at him and shrugged.

'Kay, well can you find out if she's interested?'

'Kay/'

'Wait!' Akira eyed him suspiciously. 'You're not interested in her are you, Syaoran?'

'No. She's my neighbour; we've been friends for a long time now.'

'Really!' Akira said excitedly 'Cause you know…she's hott!'

- End of Flashback -

'That's it?' Sakura asked and Syaoran nodded. She went back to working quietly, although her brain was filled with nothing to do with her assignment. Syaoran looked at her for a moment. He couldn't help but think about what his friends said about her, because all his life she's been his best friend. It was just something you don't think of when you're in this type of relationship.

- Flashback -

The boys started they're game of volleyball. 12 of them up on court while the others sat down, the others including Syaoran.

'So you think Kinomoto is hott, huh?' Izumi nudged Akira.

'Yeah!' Akira admitted. 'She's gorgeous!'

'I agree with you man' piped up Ryu. 'Playin' hard to get though. I asked her out last year and she turned me down/'

'I'll get her' Akira said confidently as he watched her. 'Trust me'

'Good luck with that' Izumi wished sarcastically blowing a 'pff' sound.

'I don't need luck. I've got skills.' Akira continued. 'I'm a good guy when it comes to girls. Look! She's perfect. So elegant, not exactly graceful though. She's got nice legs. Haha! She's filled in pretty nicely.'

- End of Flashback –

Syaoran had felt very weird listening to this. He had thought Sakura was just pretty. **_Just_** pretty. And _just_ his friend.

'Umm…Syaoran?' Sakura looked up at him worried. He was caught off guard staring at her.

'Uh…yeah? What is it?'

'I'm having trouble with math.' She got up and brought her books to him. She sat on his lap like a child…uh except she was older and bigger. Syaoran blushed madly. Sakura was telling him what she didn't understand, but he was distracted by her physical features. He felt her hair up against his face. It was soft and he could tell that the shampoo had faded. His arms hugged her petit body. She wasn't heavy at all to him. In fact he could life her in his arms. He kicked himself for thinking like this. He thought it would ruin their friendship.

'Syaoran!' Sakura turned to look at him. She stared into his amber eyes/ He stared into her face. Syaoran shook out of his trance and helped her.

'He's acting weird all of a sudden' Sakura thought to herself.

* * *

Okay...i finished this...and i'm sorry its such a short chapter. I still gotta work type out Killing You Softly. I've been so busy and all with exams coming up and finishing projects. but Thank you all soo much for the reviews and usually i'd reply back but like i said Im super busy. I still have more to come. And thanks again. 


	4. Chocolate Cake

**Chocolate Cake**

Quiet Sunday afternoon and Syaoran was in the study room practicing his martial arts. He practiced with his shirt off wearing his baggy green pants.

Sakura dropped by because she was bored. She watched Syaoran without him noticing.

'Wow!' Sakura thought to herself dreamily 'I've never noticed how amazing Syaoran looks. He's so intense! ...What am I thinking? This is Syaoran, my best pal!'

Syaoran stopped and noticed Sakura. He couldn't help but blush and put back on his sweater.

'Hey Sakura' He said without smiling. He barely smiled. He was always so serious.

'That was amazing' Sakura thought but she spoke words that apparently did not agree with her mind.

'Not bad.' Sakura smirked coolly. 'I could beat you though.'

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. 'Kay then, let's test you out'

Sakura got up from her leaning position and ran to him faking a punch and tried to side-kick him, but he caught her leg, twisting it so that she turned away from him. She put her hands on the floor and held herself up with all her might. She brought her other leg into the air so that she twisted herself around again and try to kick him, bus Syaoran easily dodged it, knowing it was coming.

'Are you forgetting who taught you all these years!' Syaoran smirked, amused at Sakura's difficult position.

Sakura reverted back to the position she was previously in panting. She let her arms hit the ground. The leg Syaoran was holding captive jerked to his side as her foot held on to him securely. With all her might she slammed her free leg behind Syaoran's two legs sweeping him to the ground. In the process he let go of her leg and she got to her fee, rushed over to Syaoran, pinning him to the ground with a mocking smile and a quick 'Ha!'.

'And who pinned you all those years?'

Syaoran _always_ let her win. His own reward was her glittering emerald eyes and smiling face. Their friendship was very special to him. It was the most important thing in the world. She was the most important one in the world.

They stayed in that position for what seemed like forever. Syaoran lying on the ground, and Sakura over his beaten body, triumphantly.

'Sakura, I-' Syaoran began but was interrupted by a familiar voice, that made him and Sakura get up and see who it was.

'Nice one, Kinomoto.' Akira Ichiko stood in the doorway in a "cool" pose, focusing on Sakura. Sakura looked from Syaoran to Akira, to Syaoran again. Syaoran ruffed his hair a bit avoiding her looks. Akira saw the confused expression on the girl's face.

'Syaoran invited me over/' Akira explained shoving his hands in his pockets. 'We were just gonna play some video games. You gonna join?'

Sakura paused for a moment. Then she smiled sweetly as she walked toward Akira. He couldn't help but bring himself to smile back at her. Her hand slid up and tucked her hair behind her ear.

'No. I can't.' She said shaking her head, but still smiling. 'I have to get home. I'll leave you boys alone.' She turned to Syaoran with the smile no longer on her face but a glare.

'See you Syaoran.' She said coldly.

Sakura got to her house immediately and marched up to her room. She grabbed the phone beside her bed and lay down dialing a number.

'_Moshi moshi'_ A female voice answered.

'Hi Tomoyo' Sakura let out a big relieving breath.

'_Hello Sakura! What's up?'_

'I told you about Ichiko, right? And what Syaoran told me?'

'_Yes/ Why? What happened?'_

'I go over to Syaoran's and _Akira Ichiko_ just _happens_ to show up there! Eyeing me like a hawk! I can't believe Syaoran! We've been friends for such a long time and now he's trying to set me up with some guy?'

'_He is really cute'_

'Tomoyo! You know I don't feel like a relationship, right now. Especially with Touya on my case.'

'_I'm sorry…but don't worry. He isn't as good-looking as Syaoran'_ Tomoyo assured, surely smiling to herself on the other end. Sakura paused for a moment thinking over Tomoyo's words.

'What about Hiiragazawa? Try focusing on him' There was no answer to Sakura, so she smirked in delight to herself, the same way Tomoyo just did.

'So is he coming to the ball?'

'_We'll just have to wait and _see' Tomoyo sighed into the phone.

'_Wait! So why do you dislike Ichiko?'_

'I don't dislike him. I'm just upset with Syaoran that he's going along with this setting up thing. And Ichiko makes me feel uncomfortable knowing that he looks at me like that' Sakura shuddered.

'_Looks at you like what?' _Tomoyo teased.

'Like he's going to eat me like … a chocolate cake!'

'_Breaking you off piece by piece, sighing in satisfaction as he licked his dirty fingers and_ _his slobbery tongue whipping all over his mouth!'_ Tomoyo laughed.

'AAHH! EEEWWW!' Sakura squealed and laughed at her friend.

'_My dear, Sakura! The poor, delicate chocolate cake!'_

'A pig craving the deliciousness!'

Tomoyo sighed. _'I wish Hiiragazawa craved me.'_

Sakura laughed. She knew for a fact he did crave her. It was just a matter of time till things clicked.

'I'd be happy to trade spots with you!'

* * *

Yay! I'm so happy I have that typed out...its going to be awhile till next chapter but now i will be typing out chapters for 'Killing You Softly'. And Wow! I was so surprised by the hits this fic has been getting...at first it was falling behind 'Killing You Softly' and now its way ahead of it. Hehe...well Thanks for one review. and I know the chapters are a little short...but im working on them. XD THANKS AGAIN!


	5. A Beautiful Friendship

**A Beautiful Friendship**

Sakura rushed over to Syaoran's. She was partially nervous and prayed to God that Akira Ichiko, the conniving pig, wasn't there. And sometimes, wishes just don't come true.

'Syaoran!' Sakura slammed open the boy's bedroom door, to find two boys sitting around watching TV, who looked up at her. They both had two completely different expressions on their face. Akira looked cheerful then he did when Sakura left and Syaoran looked grumpier then ever, knowing his day was only going to get worst. Sakura continued to stare. Akira opened his mouth but was only found to be cut off by Syaoran.

'What do you want?' Syaoran growled Sakura was offended and angry as well. Instead of straightening up arrogantly she slouched down, noticing Akira looking her up and down. She was disgusted.

'Party over.' She said 'Ichiko has got to go.'

Both boys frowned. 'What? Why?'

'Syaoran has to be somewhere in a couple of hours.' She told Akira coldly. Syaoran groaned. Akira smirked, what he thought was a sexy sign of affection. Sakura wanted to laugh.

'Oh, where you guys going? Can I tag along?'

Fat chance.

Sakura smirked back. 'No. Very Important People only.'

She saluted him signaling for him to leave. He didn't move which annoyed Sakura very much.

'Just leave already!' She wanted to burst out saying. Syaoran, seeing the look on Sakura's face, told Akira he had batter go. He definitely didn't want to hang around a steamed Sakura later.

As soon as Akira left, Sakura went rummaging through Syaoran's clothes like it was a daily thing. Syaoran sat on his own bed watching her.

He was silently enjoying himself. Sakura would reach up high revealing the skin under her shirt to him. And if she wasn't showing him that, she'd be bent down, her ass sticking out and her pants dragged down a bit showing the rim of her pnk underwear. He wasn't going to stop his attraction this time. It amused him too much. Plus, Sakura didn't have to know. They were just friends, sure. She had to eventually understand that Syaoran was a guy and accept that fact. No wait a minute. What is he thinking? What has Akira done to him?

'Are you listening to me?' Sakura's voice boomed through his ears. 'What's wrong with you lately?' Sakura asked concerned although she was still upset with him.

'Nothing' He lied. Sakura looked at him suspiciously. She knew something was up even if he did make it that obvious.

'Well, I can't believe you invited that Akira Ichiko over after what you told me.'

'He invited himself over.'

'And you agreed.'

'What could I have done? Tell him now when he knew I wasn't busy?'

'YES!' She argued. 'You're supposed to be my best friend. And you _were_ too busy…Mrs. Daidouji's party remember?'

'Oh crap. I forgot.' Syaoran hit himself on the head.

'Well, here.' Sakura laid out Syaoran's best clothes in front of him. 'I've got to get ready too. Meet me at my house when you're done in about half an hour.' Syaoran nodded as Sakura left. Syaoran took off his shirt revealing his firm abs, his plain muscular arms and a bit of his green boxers sticking out from under his pants. His bedroom door opened again. Syaoran looked up to see Sakura flustered at the sight of him. She's seen Syaoran shirtless before, so what's wrong with her now?

'Uhm…' She looked down at her feet, although she could still see Syaoran at the side of her eye.

'Shower.' Was all she said and closed the door.

He couldn't help but smile by the look of her face. He flexed his arms a bit, then went off to take a shower. Sakura stood still outside his door for a moment then went tome to get ready herself.

Why was she suddenly looking at Syaoran differently? Why did her mouth start to water when she saw him now? Her cheeks get a tingling feeling, her body get hot, what was all this? She stripped off her clothes to her bra and underwear. She examined herself in the mirror of the bathroom. Her tiny waiste and slim legs. How much she and Syaoran had really grown. How much they have changed. She turned on the shower. She took one last look at herself with a sigh, then took it all off and let the hot water his her back. She closed her eyes and hummed at the wonderful feeling.

'he looked so good.' She talked to herself. 'But, we're just friends. Just best friends. We'll be friends forever. Nothing more.' She scrubbed twice as much shampoo in her hair for a strong smell. She then thought back to the Akira subject and scrubbed harder out of anger.

'I can't believe he's doing that to me. And Ichiko just has to be a big disgusting pervert. Urgh!' Sakura continued to scrub every part of her body fast and hard. She could come out literally squeaky clean when she finished. 'Geez…you know what? Fine!' She practically yelled out, still talking to herself. 'I'm going to go along with what you guys are doing! And just you watch it go down in flames… You're going to regret ever trying me up for this!' She stopped realizing how foolish she was being. She stood quiet listening to the water splatter against her back like raindrops. 'You are so stupid.' She finally said.

The water was finally shut off. She stepped out onto the rug and wrapped her body tight in a towel and her hair in a turban. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. In and out. Inhale, exhale. She was calm. She was going to be okay. Show no weakness. Her shoulders dropped relaxing. She opened up her eyes and turned to reach for her clothes on the counter. She touched the counter's cold, dewy surface. Her clothes weren't there. She looked around and found them no where to be seen in the washroom.

'Oh crap' She remembered she forgot to get her clothes in her room on her bed. She smacked her forehead with her palm. How could she be so stupid? She had been so caught up with her thoughts around Syaoran that she forgot about her own clothes. Pah, no worries. Dad was at work still and Touya was at work as well, then going over to his friend, Yukito's, to sleep over. She walked out the bathroom straight to her bedroom. She opened her door expecting to find her room empty and her clothes awaiting. Both more then that waited for her. A handsome Syaoran turned around to look at her ready to go. It took a moment or two for them to register the scene until they both shouted out each other's name and backed away.

'What are you doing here?' Sakura yelled as Syaoran rushed past her out the room, closing the door.

'I'm meeting you at the end of the half an hour.' He yelled through the door. She changed as quickly as possible.

'Oh right!' She apologized. 'Sorry.'

Syaoran folded his arms and leaned up against the wall beside the door. He tilted his head down in thought. She really was pretty. No, more then that. Beautiful.

'Syaoran.' Sakura rushed out her room fully dressed into the bathroom again. 'Can you call Tomoyo and tell her we're ready?' She took out her blow-dryer and plugged it into an outlet. Syaoran took out his cell phone too lazy to go to the phone. He speed dialed Tomoyo's number, as the blow-dryer made its irritating 'vrooming' noise.

'Moshi moshi' Tomoyo answered.

'Tomoyo?' Syaoran responded.

'Hi Syaoran!' Her voice excited. 'Are you guys ready?'

Syaoran looked over at Sakura who had a brush in one and the blow-dryer, shaking her hair all over the place, in the other.

'Uh yeah, Sakura is still blow-drying her hair though.' Tomoyo smiled at the other end.

'Tell me, Syaoran.' Tomoyo said smirking. 'Does she look beautiful?'

'Uh sure.' Syaoran replied trying to keep his cool.

Tomoyo smiled hearing Syaoran's nervous voice, even if he had tried to hide it. A plan formed in her head.

'How beautiful, Syaoran?'

'I don't know. Why?' Syaoran feeling his insides squeeze together.

'Because I need to know.' Tomoyo said whatever came into that planning head of hers. Syaoran didn't understand why she needed to know still, but it must be a girl thing. Whatever.

'Very.' He blurted out. His eyes widened at his own word.

'Thanks!' Tomoyo laughed. 'We're coming now.' And hung up.

Syaoran held his cell to his ear still. Great. He thought.

The blow-dryer stopped. Sakura came out of the bathroom with white foam and the toothbrush handle sticking out of her mouth. Her brush still untangling her auburn hair making it smooth.

'I'he comin'?' Sakura mumbled, the sounds of scrubbing teeth also reached Syaoran's ears.

'Yeah.' He answered without looked at her. He couldn't face her that moment after what just happened. He heard Sakura turned on the tap and the sound of her spit. The rest, he didn't' hear until she brushed past him, Sakura going back into her room. He looked back up to find her carrying her purse and shutting her bedroom door. She looked up at him too, and their eyes met. Syaoran had realize then that her green eyes were absolutely entrancing.

'You okay?' She asked. Syaoran shook out of his trance.

'No?' Sakura looked at him weirdly.

'No…I …uh…mean…' He tried covering up. 'Nothing is wrong.' He finally came to say, ruffling his hair and tearing his gaze away from Sakura to the floor.

Honk, honk. Phew! Saved by the bell…

Syaoran looked back up to find Sakura smiling at him. 'Tomoyo's here!' She said cheerfully and ran downstairs, out the door with Syaoran dragging along after her.

'Hey Sakura! Hey Syaoran!' The limo window rolled down to reveal the black haired beauty. The two smiled back at her and said 'hi'. The hopped into the limo,. As Tomoyo scooted over, she couldn't help but notice a peculiar distance and closeness between the two.

* * *

Hahahahahahaha! Omg! I know I'm entirely random for this, but when Sakura opened Syaoran's bedroom door in the beginning to find them doing w/e...I stopped before I could think of anything and thought to myself 'What DO guys do?' ...Honestly! What do they do? Most of my family are girls and the boys in my family are still at the fighting with action figures stage. HAHAHA! i know im so random...sorry i havent updated sooner. Too busy updating with my other fic...'Killing You Softly'. Buh YAY! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!


	6. Bride and Groom

**Bride and Groom**

'Let's get married!' The young Sakura's cheerful voice echoed through her own room of dolls and toys. Little Syaoran felt more of a captive, than a visitor to the place.

Little Sakura pulled her friend to her father's room opening the closet. Sakura pulled out clothes here and there while Syaoran stood unsure of what was happening.

Finally, Sakura stood up holding a bundle of clothes, her eyes gleaming. She dropped the pile onto her father's clothes-free bed and picked out one of his white dress shirts. She, herself, pulled it on Syaoran like a jacket and buttoned it up carefully.

She instructed him to tuck it into his pants himself as she took her father's black tie and strung it around his neck. Sakura did the best she could to make her groom as handsome as the men in her picture books she saw. The tie wasn't perfect, but you could see what she was getting at.

Syaoran assumed Sakura wanted to play dress-up and do business, like what he saw his late father do. He didn't understand the meaning of 'Let's get married' when Sakura said it. Neither Sakura knew the _true_ meaning.  
And Syaoran was only _half_ right.

Sakura now pulled her mother's white gown over her overalls. Syaoran didn't get what she was doing, but he liked the way he looked. Just like he had seen his father mornings before.

Sakura took hold of Syaoran's small hand and dragged him downstairs. Sakura had fallen a couple of times over the long dragging material. She had brought him into the kitchen.

The little girl hauled out a chair to the edge of the counter. Syaoran watched her, as she got on it. The dress looked a bit better on her because it stretched out to the floor. For the moment she stood tall on the chair, she looked down at Syaoran and smiled at him. A small twinkle in her eyes and those cute little teeth grinning playfully. Her cheeks were rosy from her huffing and puffing…

Syaoran, fifteen-years old, remembers that memory as he waited outside Tomoyo's room in the large mansion.

He sat on the chair slouched down. His elbows rested on his thighs near his knees. He couldn't hear anything of what was going on inside, but he wasn't worrying about that anyway. He was stuck thinking about him and Sakura. Not as Friends. But as a couple. He thought over that memory until he heard a click from the door beside him. Syaoran turned up expecting Sakura to look pretty in the dress Sakura made her, but he only saw Tomoyo smiling as she closed the door close behind her.

'Sorry to make you wait, Syaoran.'

'No, no. It's alright.'

'Well, when Sakura's done, it is going to be worth the wait.'

Syaoran tore his eyes away from the smiling Tomoyo.

'Tomoyo! HELP!' A cry of help came from inside the room.

'Hold on!' Tomoyo told Sakura through the door.

'Ummm…Syaoran? Can you do me a favour?'

Syaoran sat back up and looked at her.

'Ummm…well…you see, I-I invited Hiiragazawa. But I'm not sure he'll show…'

'He'll show.' Syaoran cut her off knowing his own friend.

'Well, can you just wait downstairs and see if he's there. If he is, can you just hang out with him?' Syaoran nodded a 'sure' as he stood up. 'Thank you so much, Syaoran.'

'Tomoyo!' Sakura shrieked.

'Coming Sakura!' Tomoyo ran in.

Syaoran went downstairs and spotted Eriol Hiiragazawa, his hands shoved into his pockets nervously and his eyes fixed on the nice tiled floor.

'Hey!' Syaoran nod his head as he approached the nervous boy.

'Syaoran! Hey man,' Eriol greeted surprised and seemed to relieve him. 'Where's Daidouji?'

Eriol looked around his friend eagerly. Syaoran cocked an eyebrow at his sudden reaction. This was man-to-man time, not go looking for your girlfriend time. _That_ you do on your own time, not your guy friends time.

'Her and Sakura are getting read.' Syaoran answered. The boys continued to talk for a bit about guys stuff, and even got a drink.

They sat around on the couches with their cokes waiting for ten minutes. Any longer and they might have forgotten what they were waiting for.

In one of their silent moment, when they took a drink of their coke, the sound of an upstairs door was heard closing roughly with a loud 'click' and 'thump'. Eriol and Syaoran's silence went on as they listened attentively.

'Come on!' Tomoyo's voice echoed to them although it was an attempt to whisper. 'You look wonderful!'

You could hear Sakura's small disgruntled noises she made and the unsettlement of wood while Tomoyo tried to pull her along.

'Fine.' Sakura gave in, not quite sure why she was resisting in the first place. 'Let's meet up with Syaoran _and Eriol_. I'm sure they're waiting.'

Tomoyo froze on the spot. Sakura was now lugging her friend.

Syaoran looked over at Eriol, curious to see his reaction after hearing Sakura's words. He was in the same state as one of the girls upstairs, the one he liked.

Syaoran stood up and decided to go see the girls himself. Eriol saw this and followed uneasily.

The small 'eeps' Tomoyo was making got louder slowly as they echoed down to them.

'Hey!' Syaoran yelled out . The rustling upstairs stopped abruptly. 'Are you girls ready or not?'

'Tomoyo is ready!' Sakura yelled back. 'Is Hiiragazawa there?'

'Yeah.' Eriol answered himself, not really sure what came over him. There was a small thump and a short bitter silence.

'Tomoyo!' Sakura gasped, under pressure, literally. 'Syaoran! Hiiragazawa! Help! Please!'

Syaoran and Eriol ran up the stairs and turned to see the ever-so beautiful Sakura under the fainted Tomoyo.

The boys hauled Tomoyo back into her room and lay her on her creamy-coloured bed. Eriol stood worriedly over her. He gently pushed her black hair out of her face. Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other. Syaoran saw she looked stunning. The pink really suited her. The thin-stretchy material clung to her fragile body. Half of her hair was pulled up and tied back by a thin pink ribbon that matched her dress, probably the same material. Her lips were painted a slight pinkish red. This look was definitely Tomoyo-created, but Syaoran had no objections to it. Especially the slim black strapped heels Sakura wore. Very _sexy_.

'I'm going to get some ice.' Sakura said as she turned on her heel to walk out the door. Syaoran looked at her leaving and the solitary Eriol.

'I-I'm coming too!' Syaoran said running after her. They walked in complete silence together as they reached the kitchen. Sakura looked around, trying to remember why she was there in the first place. She jerked back to life and brought out a chair. She stood on it as she reached the cupboards and pulled out a cloth. Once she closed it she noticed Syaoran looking up at her. She smiled at him. The same smile she did so many years ago, he noticed. There they were again. This was inevitable wasn't it?

'Is she alright?' Sakura interrupted Eriol and Tomoyo's own special moment. Tomoyo was conscious and it seems like she and Eriol were getting into a deep discussion. Sakura walked up to her friend, that still lay on the bed, and placed a cold, wet cloth on her head.

'I'm find Sakura.' Tomoyo laughed. 'Really!'

Sakura smiled down at her friend, knowing how tough she really was, and how sensitive she truly was. 'You sure?'

'Yes, of course! Mom's waiting at the hall, so we better get going.' Tomoyo sat up right, her legs flung over the edge of the bed. They all nodded in agreement as much as they were worried for this girl. The one that had always worried over them as well.

'Come on.' Tomoyo got up and lead their concerned eyes to the doorway of her bedroom. 'This night is going to be awesome.' She smiled holding the cloth still to her head.

* * *

I sorta wished this chapter was longer, myself. I updated with 3 chapters this weekend. Althought I would have liked four. I may have the next chapter for this one, next weekend. I thought this was a pretty cute chapter. Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Catching Kisses

**Catching Kisses**

'What are you smiling at?'

'Nothing.'

'Well, you're smiling at something.'

'There's nothing wrong with smiling.'

'Yes, there is. If there isn't a reason for why you're smiling, people are going to begin to think you're crazy.'

'Well, maybe I am.'

'Yes, you are.'

'I'm glad that you agree.' Syaoran used his chopsticks to shove the rice into his mouth.

'So did something happen?' Sakura asked as she tossed a sushi roll in her mouth.

'Are you still wondering why I'm smiling?' Syaoran laughed.

'Maybe.' A smile and blush painted on her fair façade.

Soft music played throughout the large dining hall. It was very fancy. Very fancy indeed. Eriol and Tomoyo had been chatting away at the table. Most of the food still remained on their dishes. And while that was happening, Sakura and Syaoran were having this little pointless conversation.

'Smiling Syaoran.' Sakura stated quietly.

'What was that?'

'I said Smiling Syaoran.' She repeated. 'That's you're new name if you aren't going to tell me _why_ you're smiling.'

'Curious Kinomoto.' He came back. 'I shall call you Curious Kinomoto, on the account that you can't stop asking questions.'

'What kind of friend are you, Smiling Syaoran?' Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. A small group of strands of hair fell lightly around her face. 'Keeping secrets from me, then calling me names?'

Syaoran had this urge to sweep the hair away from her beautiful face and tuck it behind her ear. He would have if he were her boyfriend, but sadly, he wasn't.

'I guess I'm not a very good friend at all.' He smiled at her. The blush on her cheeks brought out the colour in her emerald circles. Her eyebrows were shaped to perfection, and her lips looked soft. That red shade certainly looked good on her. Syaoran was enjoying every moment of gawking at her beauty. The entire reason at why he had a smile on his face. 'I mean, if I did all of those _terrible, terrible_ things. Our friendship is really…just pointless.'

Pointless wasn't quite the right word for it. What was really on his mind was being with this beautiful girl _forever_. A friendship is one thing, but a relationship is another. Forever, was also a different lifetime.

'Pointless?' Sakura questioned.

'Ahem, excuse me? Excuse me? Does this thing work?' A feminine voice echoed through the hall of chattering people. A small, muffled tapping noise followed. 'Oh there we go. Okay! I'd like thank you all for attending this wonderful celebration for myself and the increasing progress of Daidouji Co.' Tomoyo's mother smiled warmly at the crowd that had silenced in order to hear her words. 'I also want to celebrate a new proposal that is sure to be successful.'

Sonomi turned to look at her daughter, Tomoyo. She gave in a deep breath before continuing.

'At Daidouji Co., as some of you might know, we are starting a new line.' The woman said facing back to the entire audience. 'This line will be based off of and conducted by my very own daughter, Tomoyo.' There was a loud applause. Sakura whipped around to face Tomoyo, to find her blushing with embarrassment. Eriol and Syaoran were just as shocked as Sakura.

'Tomoyo, dear?' Sonomi continue to talk into the microphone while referring to Tomoyo. 'Would you like to come up and introduce yourself as an official employee of Daidouji Co.?'

It wasn't exactly a question. It was a indirect demand from her mother for Tomoyo to be polite and address the crowd formally.

Tomoyo stood up, but before she could Eriol had reached over and kissed her on the lips. It seems that more shocking things had happened then expected. Sakura began to smile from ear to ear. Syaoran grinned happily. Finally, they thought, two of their best friends were together after how long they have wanted to be with the other. Finally.

Low coos hovered around the hall along with various catcalls.

Tomoyo broke from their kiss. Her eyes wide in shock and soon, she broke into a smile. Eriol smiled back at her then reminded her she needed to be up there to present herself.

Tomoyo reached the podium and smiled shyly to the crowd of people that continued their murmurs and ridiculous giggles. She ignored some comments like 'Who's the guy?' from a few of the girls that she knew.

Sakura, on the other hand, giggled unstoppably. She fret around in her seat excitedly, half listening to her friend talk about how it was an honour for her to finally take part in her family's business and how she would do the best she could and was ready to take on the world.

'YOU NEVER TOLD ME!' Sakura smiled eagerly as her friend came back and took her seat. Tomoyo smiled back serenely.

'It was supposed to be a secret until now.' She told her friend, along with the two other handsome boys that listened. 'That's why I told you it was for my mom.'

Sakura laughed. How could she not have noticed it before? Tomoyo was giving her all these obvious clues. The questions on how her designs were, the talk about owning a clothing line and even fantasy ideas about Sakura being her model.

'Sakura?' Sakura looked at Tomoyo. 'You're hired to work for me as my model. And you can't say no because we start after school on Friday.'

Sakura stared at her. It took her awhile to process what her friend had just said, but once she got that down…

'WHAT!' Sakura yelled. Luckily, it didn't draw much attention because the music was blasting so loudly. 'Tomoyo! Couldn't you have at least run that by me first?'

'I couldn't. This whole thing was supposed to be a surprise.' Sakura groaned at how her friend had so many ways of making an offer you simply couldn't refuse. But this was Tomoyo, and you just had to love her.

'Me and Eriol are going to go for a walk around the building.' Tomoyo informed her friends before leaving them, hand-in-hand with the boy that planted a surprise kiss on her. It was quite obvious why they needed privacy or what they would be talking about. Sakura sighed and heaved her elbow onto the table and held her head, her fingers weaving through her hair, closing her eyes.

'Miss Sakura Kinomoto down the catwalk…and what's this? She trips? Real smooth…I can just imagine it.' Sakura heard a deep voice talk to no one in particular. Or was he talking to her. She opened her eyes to see Syaoran gently laughing to himself, or the thought of Sakura in her clumsy state as a model.

'First you were smiling and now you're laughing?' Sakura said annoyed.

'That's how the process goes, Miss I'm-the-new-model-for-Daidouji-Co.' Syaoran continued to laugh some more.

'Shut up.' Sakura playfully hit him. She looked around for a second and spotted Tomoyo's camcorder. A smile formed on her face. She took at and turned it on, making sure she knew where the record button was and the stop button was. She laughed out loud mentally, receiving a queer look off Syaoran.

'What's wrong with you?' He asked.

'Come with me.' Sakura pulled him out of his seat and sneaked around the tables and dance-floor to the halls outside.

'What are you-' Sakura cupped her hands over his mouth and told him to shut up.

She stayed quiet and listened out for low talking voices. Instead, she heard a familiar low giggling sound and soft chuckle.

Sakura peeked around the corner to find Tomoyo and Eriol sitting against the wall on the ground, staring passionately into each other's eyes, smiling, laughing and talking, all at the same time.

Sakura held the camcorder up to her eye and filmed them. Syaoran gasped in shock.

'What are you doing!' He whispered harshly in her ear. 'Are you crazy?'

Sakura smiled at him. 'Yep! Just as crazy as you.'

Now, that was hot. She was wearing a dress that made her more attractive than she already was, and she even admitted to being crazy. He liked this girl for being just as crazy as him. And together, they could rule the world with their craziness.

Sakura filmed Tomoyo and Eriol as they laughed telling each other how they felt all those times. How stupid they were for not saying anything. Then they kissed! They kissed and kissed and kissed! And Sakura turned the table with Tomoyo and was now the one filming all of her friend's adorable moments.

Syaoran didn't exactly watch. He didn't exactly know why he was there. He slumped against the wall and sat on the cold floor. He turned over to Sakura, beside him still video taping her best friend. Boy, was Sakura dead when Tomoyo finds out.

'Oooohh this is good.' Sakura laughed.

'This is disgusting.' Syaoran turned away from the amusement. 'I don't need to watch Eriol make-out with his new girlfriend.'

Sakura stopped recording and turned around to Syaoran, sitting in the same position he sat in. She gave a big sigh.

'What?' Syaoran looked at her curiously.

'Tomoyo beat me to it.'

'Beat you to what?'

'She got her first kiss before me.' Sakura explained. Syaoran cocked an eyebrow.

'You girls compete for that kind of thing?'

'No!' Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. 'It's just that…I don't know. You're first kiss a special thing.' She tilted her head up against the wall and stared at the ceiling.

'I want my first kiss to be special, like every other girl.' She spazzed out dreamily. 'In that special place, with that special someone. Just us. Alone. Together. I'd stare into his eyes and he'd stare into mine. Then, he'd kiss me. And everything would be so still. My lips would be soft and perfect for kissing.' She took in another adoring sigh at the wonderful thought. Syaoran stared at her as though he's never seen this side of her, because he hasn't.

He came up close to her face. Her lips were soft and painted red. They looked perfect. They looked _kissable_. They were alone…sort of. They were special…in a friendly way. They were together…as friends. Sakura turned to give him a queer look as to why he was staring. And now they were staring into each other's eyes. So what was wrong with this picture.

'Wha-what is it Syaoran?' Sakura felt a little uncomfortable as his deep amber eyes dug into hers. They were somehow calm but determined…serious. And the brown hair that fell into them made him mysterious and more so handsome.

'I haven't gotten mine too, you know.' He continued to examine her beauty. 'Do you see me making a big deal about it?'

'N-no! But…you're a guy. It's different!' Sakura was going to fall. She was going to fall off the wall onto the floor. Right into the open where she and Syaoran would be caught by their best friends.

'Syao-Syao-Syaoran!' Sakura squealed looking back as Syaoran continued to lean in closer to her. 'Can you not do that please?'

'Why?' He continued to move closer to her, and Sakura continued to squirm away while remaining on the same spot.

He was a bit too close, and Sakura was ready to fall to her side. Slowly she was sliding down the wall. She had to do something…quick! As she was close to the edge her hand shot out to make an attempt to hold on to Syaoran.

Lucky, she hoisted herself away from the edge, which got her closer to Syaoran's face…and his untouched lips as well as hers. Being that close to him made her feel uncomfortable, embarrassed and flushed for some odd reason. They were too close. You could tell by the way their noses touched, they way they could feel each other's breath brush onto their lips, and they way everything seemed to be focus on close they were.

'Aaaahhh!' Sakura pulled away shocked. For some reason, she forgot to release her grip on Syaoran. So as she yelped, shocking him, he fell down along with her.

He tried to catch her, he really did. But the best he could do was break her fall with his arm.

Tomoyo and Eriol stopped kissing and turned to see what noise had interrupted. What noise had disturbed and had lingered around for some time.

'Sakura? Syaoran?' Tomoyo was shocked to see her two friends there. But was even more shocked to see them together, in a certain position. 'OH MY!' She squealed. 'You two are finally together! Oh, I've been waiting forever for this! Finally!'

Syaoran got up from Sakura.

'WHAT!' They both yelled. 'What do you mean finally? We aren't together! No way!'

Tomoyo's smiling face faltered. Eriol continued to sit looking back and forth between his love and two friends that were caught in action.

'He's just my best friend, Tomoyo.' Sakura explained with a deep sigh.

'Yeah, we aren't planning on becoming a couple.' Syaoran gulped down his hopeful thoughts and put all his courage into these words of denial. 'We're just friends. Nothing is happening.'

'Not like you and Hiiragazawa, am I right?' Sakura pointed the accusing finger to Tomoyo and Eriol. They flushed with embarrassment and stood up together.

'I guess.' Eriol answered before Tomoyo could respond. Tomoyo looked up at him, her eyes wide with misbelieve of what the boy just said. She smiled at him.

'TIME TO CELEBRATE!' Another voice joined in. Everyone turned to see Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi Daidouji, carrying a case of drinks.

'MOM!' Tomoyo stared with her mouth dropped open.

Sonomi shoved the case into Sakura's hands, who was nearest.

'Drink to your hearts content!' Sonomi said winking to Sakura. 'We have two things to celebrate today on Tomoyo's half-'

'Mooooooooommmmm!' Tomoyo screamed.

'It's alright honey,' Sonomi smiled and winked at her embarrassed daughter. 'I've booked an extra room for you and your friends. It's the last room down the hall.'

And with that and an extra taunting 'have fuuunnnnn!', Sonomi Daidouji left all four teenagers to have mischievous fun.

* * *

Phewww! I decided to write another chapter with the little inspiration i had. This wasn't such a bad chapter...but compared to KYS, KYS is doing hott:D I'm so proud...thanks all! And don't worry. I promise I will finish my stories. Just keep me to it. XD


End file.
